Bobby Merciless
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Sequel to Call Me A Fairy One More Time. Bobby can't let it go that Jack pranked him and so he comes up with some revenge of his own. What will happen! Please READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: **Hello everyone! Addie here again. I wrote a one-shot a few months ago called "Call Me A Fairy One More Time" and it was about Jack playing a prank on Bobby. It was well received here (thanks for that!) and I decided to write another one-shot. I decided to continue my one-shot but have Bobby getting back at Jack. And, if you guys like it, I may turn this into a prank war one-shot series. Anyway, here it is….

…

**Bobby Merciless:**

_Stupid fucking fairy!_

Bobby was in his room that night, sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and an angry expression contorting his features. The now famous newspaper clipping, famous in the Mercer household that is, was lying next to his leg and he picked it up. Looking at the photograph of him as a young child in a black ballet costume and striking (and half-failing) a classic ballet pose made a new wave of anger flow through him. He crumpled it in his fist and threw it at the wastebasket near the door, growling when it bounced off the rim and landed on the carpet next to it. Despite a whole day having passed and a truce with Jack made, he was still fuming.

On the one hand, he had a sense of pride and respect for Jack at having gone through all that he did to pull such a prank. God knew the little shit was still meek and shy and afraid of confrontation and Bobby was proud that the kid had the balls to pull a prank like this; especially on Bobby himself. Still, pride and respect aside, Bobby was furious. It wasn't easy to get one up on Bobby Mercer and whoever did have the rare opportunity would be pummelled into not remembering his triumph. But Bobby couldn't very well beat on his own brother- at least not the way he would another person. He did manage to half-strangle Jack before Angel and Jerry pulled him away. The thought of Jack again made him angry. Jack not only had the balls to pull the prank but he didn't show the least bit of fear when Bobby came after him, even when Bobby choked the hell out of him. He _laughed. _At him!

_I'm gonna kill him when he's sleeping, _Bobby thought with a huff. _I'm gonna grab that fairy-ass guitar of his and break it over his head! I'm gonna dye all of his moody black clothes pink! I'm gonna…._

And then at that moment, an idea struck Bobby with such force that he pitched forward, a smile breaking out on his grim face. He wasn't going to kill Jack. He was going to do better than that. Way better.

He was going to get him back.

…

Some while later, Bobby padded into the hallway, the smile seemingly stuck to his face as he plotted and planned his sweet revenge in his mind. Speak of the fairy; Jack stumbled out of his room then, his eyes meeting Bobby's and his mouth automatically twitching at the corners; a smile trying to break free. Jack and Bobby stopped in front of each other, both starting at the other without speaking. Jack switched his weight from foot to foot as he nervously eyed his brother and trying not to show how anxious Bobby made him. Bobby seemed to be grinning like someone hiding something and it made Jack wary. Finally, Bobby walked around Jack, going into the bathroom. Jack turned and headed for the stairs, going down them two at a time.

Something was up and he knew it.

Walking into the kitchen, he was met with the warm gaze of Evelyn who was sitting at the table and drinking a cup of hot tea. Jack smiled back, grabbed a box of cookies from the cupboard and threw himself into the chair across from her. He opened the box of cookies and began stuffing him into his mouth like someone who had been starved for three weeks and was now just seeing food for the first time. Evelyn studied him as he did so and gently took his hand into hers. Jack looked up, his nervous eyes meeting her loving ones.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, knowing that if something was bothering Jack, he wouldn't be forthcoming about it and not talk unless he was asked. Jack looked grateful that she had asked.

"Bobby," he said simply, through the cookies in his mouth.

"Ahh," Evelyn said, knowing instantly from that one word what was troubling Jack. "I see."

"Yeah."

"You think he'll retaliate?" Evelyn asked, her tone gentle. Jack thought about it a minute then sighed and finally nodded.

"Yeah. I know he will. And you know Bobby; he blows things out of proportion!"

Evelyn chuckled at that, shaking her head at the thought of her older son. "Yes, I definitely know Bobby. Do you want me to stop him?"

"I don't know, Ma, I mean-" Jack suddenly stopped, something he hadn't considered striking him just then. Slowly, he smiled and shook his head. "You know what, Ma, I don't think you need to. I-I have an idea."

Evelyn looked concern then. While she didn't mind healthy competition and even fighting between brothers, she knew it could just as well get out of hand too fast. She was about to speak in protest but Jack interjected.

"No, really," he said with a reassuring glance. "It's okay! I promise, Ma. I'm just gonna mess with him a bit. No rough stuff. I promise!"

After a few moments of consideration, Evelyn once again smiled and nodded. "Okay, Jackie," she said. "I won't interfere. Just please don't do anything rash."

"Oh," Jack said with a grin that rivalled Bobby's, "I won't." He rose, taking the cookies with him. He stopped in the doorframe and turned around, a thought striking him. "Ma?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Umm…." He said nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Can you just make sure that Bobby doesn't cut off my hair or shave my eye-brows?"

Evelyn chuckled, the sound ringing through the kitchen and Jack couldn't help but join in a few seconds later. "Yes, sweetie, I'll make sure."

"Thanks."

Satisfied, Jack turned and headed back to his room. To say the least, the next day would prove to be very interesting.

…

Bobby crept through the dark hallway as silently as he could, pressing the object in his right hand against his leg in case someone saw him. It was unlikely anyone would though, seeing how it was nearly four in the morning and everyone in the house was dead asleep. Bobby felt pretty awesome as he stealthily opened the door to Jack's room and slipped in, closing it behind him quietly. Jack was the most impossible person in the world to wake up. Even if you played the drums right next him or set off fireworks right above his bed, he wouldn't stir in the slightest. So Bobby was in no danger of Jack waking up while he was in there.

Looking around for the object he needed to complete his plan was a bitch because the room was completely dark. The only light source was the moon shining through the half open window of the room. Grumbling to himself, Bobby groped around the room in search of what he was looking for. Finally, after almost tripping Jack's amp, Bobby found what he was looking for. He kneeled in front of Jack's guitar and grabbed it. He lifted his hand, the moonlight hitting the metal of the pliers he had taken from the garage. With a huge smile, he brought the pliers to the strings of Jack's beloved guitar.

"Sorry Jackie," he said and chuckled as he wreaked his havoc on his little brother's guitar. "You asked for it."

…

When the next morning rolled around, Bobby could hardly wait for Jack to wake up and find his precious guitar in the state it was in. A part of him realized that he was acting like a stupid teenager but the anger and his wounded pride overrode any part of his brain that showed reason. He couldn't let it slide; he was the older brother and he had to let it be known at all times. Evelyn warned him to not go too hard on Jack before she left for the weekend (she had some special conference or something) and Bobby, not losing his grin, agreed. Both of them knew Bobby would forget everything he promised as soon as her car had turned the corner. Now he sat in his own room, wishing that Jack didn't sleep so long or that Jerry and Angel were there to keep him company and to witness his brilliant comeback prank. But he was alone and so he just sat and waited.

…

Jack awoke a little while later, throwing the covers off him as soon as he opened his eyes. He stood and stretched and then ran to the full length mirror on the back of his door, giving himself the once-over. To his relief, his hair and eye-brows were in place and their normal colour, his face wasn't drawn on and there was nothing glued to him. Everything on his body looked completely normal like it had before he went to bed. Turning, he looked around his room, studying everything intently. Finally, his eyes landed on his guitar and his heart sank.

"Fuck," he said softly and gingerly picked up the instrument. He sat down on his bed with the guitar across his lap.

Bobby had cut off all the strings and taken them off, pretty much leaving a sad-looking guitar. Jack had a feeling Bobby would go for his guitar. Sighing, he ran his hand over the bare neck of the instrument. Normally, he would have freaked out and screamed and cursed Bobby for living but he was going to stick to his plan. He opened his nightstand drawer and took out the pack of guitar strings he had bought a few days back. Painstakingly, he began to put them onto his guitar.

…

Bobby had fallen back asleep waiting for Jack to finally rise from his bear-in-hibernation slumber and when he heard the loud guitar music coming from the other room; he awoke with a start and jumped from the bed.

_No way. No fucking way!_

He didn't waste any time stalking over to Jack's room and throwing open the door harshly. Jack was sitting on his bed, calmly playing his guitar which he had plugged into his amp. The song, a slow, quiet instrumental, was blasting forth from the amp and causing the floor to vibrate under Bobby's feet. Bobby's eyes travelled from Jack to the guitar (with strings!) back to Jack again. He was incredulous and could barely speak. What the hell was going on?

Jack looked up at Bobby as if he just noticed his older brother was standing there when Bobby knew full well Jack heard him come in. "Oh hi Bobby," he said with a grin that Bobby wanted to smack right off his face. "Anything I can help you with?"

Bobby stood there, sputtering like an idiot before finally saying, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jack shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Playing my guitar."

Bobby was again at a loss for words and he took a step closer to Jack. He pointed at his guitar. "But last night I fucking-I cut the goddamn-I fucking-"

"I was going to replace the strings anyway," Jack said, cutting him off completely. "You just helped speed up the process." And with a smirk that made Bobby want to throttle him, Jack said, "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby blinked a few times and couldn't say or do anything. If he did, he was pretty sure he would let out with a stream of curses that would horrify a sailor and then proceed to kill his younger brother with his bare hands. Instead, he clenched both fists at his sides and turned slowly, leaving Jack's room. He was pretty sure he heard Jack laughing at him but didn't stop to find out. He kept walking until he was back in his room with the door closed. And then he let out the loudest and longest uttering of "fuck" that anyone in the world had ever heard.

…

Throughout the day, Bobby tried to get back at Jack several times and every single time, he seemed to fail horribly. And being Bobby Mercer, this pissed him off to no end.

When he planted a little plastic bag of icing sugar in Jack's drawer and later pretended to angrily bust him for using drugs again, threatening to tell their mother, Jack just brushed him off saying "I never hid my drugs in the nightstand, Bobby" and left the room.

When Jack walked into the kitchen to make himself lunch and a bucket of water splashed him from above, he just shook himself off and claimed he was about to take a shower anyway, once again leaving Bobby to stare after him with a stupid expression on his face.

And when Bobby had taken a replica notebook of the one Jack used to write all of his songs and chords and whatever other "rock n' roll" shit was in there and burned it right in front of Jack, Jack just raised his eye-brows in an un-amused way at Bobby. Finally, before leaving the room, Jack said, "My friend has the book right now."

Bobby was on the verge of giving up right then, not believing his rotten luck in pranking his brother. Usually, Bobby always excelled at this and almost always caused his brother to end up near tears. But the kid finally grew a pair, big enough to shut Bobby down at every turn. The events of this day were enough to make a nun snap.

Jack was crouched on the stairs, watching his older brother slumped into the old, worn recliner with a half-defeated and half-angry expression on his face. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the sight; at what he, Jack Mercer the little brother who everyone seemed to belittle and treat like a baby, reduced the big, tough Michigan Mauler to. He saw it as a personal triumph. Sure, he had been extremely pissed at every prank Bobby played on him but he forced himself to keep his cool and not give Bobby the satisfaction. After all, the reward was worth the effort it took to act indifferent and uncaring.

But then at that moment, it all went horribly wrong.

Jack heard the shrill beep of his phone, signalling that he had a text message. He looked around in horror, then just realizing that he left his on the coffee table in the living room. He leaped off the stairs and made a run for the table, trying to get the phone before—

Bobby picked up the phone, flipping it open and reading the message, his lips spreading into a smile as he did. Jack, half out of breath, stood in front of Bobby and tried to grab it from him but Bobby held him away with one hand.

"'Hi Jack," Bobby read, his voice imitating that of a teenage girl, "'Can't wait to see you at the gig tonight! Love, Cara.'" He dropped his hand and let Jack take his phone back. He shoved it back in his pocket. "Who's Cara, Jackie? One of your tranny friends?"

Jack tried not to look angry and took a breath. "No one, Bobby. Just a friend!"

"Come on Jackie," Bobby said, leaning forward with a menacing grin of his own. "Who is it? Afraid to tell me? Afraid I'll…._do _something?"

Jack stiffened at that but shook his head. "No. Fuck off, Bobby! Leave it alone!"

"Oooh!" Bobby said, his eye-brows rising suggestively. "A friend, huh? What kind of friend?"

Jack, his face turning red from embarrassment, turn and fled the room, disappearing up the stairs after telling Bobby to fuck himself and leave him alone. Bobby, now smiling smugly and feeling superior once again, reached over and grabbed the cordless phone. Lucky for him and unlucky for Jack, he had a knack for remembering phone numbers. He didn't hesitate to dial and he had to hold back a chuckle when the person on the other side answered.

"Cara? Yeah hi, I'm a friend of Jack Mercer's. Tell me, where's this gig tonight?"

…

Bobby did end up going to Jack's band's gig that night but not to do anything but rather to observe. After he sat through two mind-numbing sets of loud, annoying and whiney rock music which made him want to shoot himself in the head after downing a bottle of bleach, Bobby saw a girl (presumably Cara) approach Jack. After watching her plant one on her brother and fighting the urge to throw up, he saw them leave the club. It was after midnight, after all, and they could only be going to one place. Bobby followed them, a plan for new revenge forming in his mind as he drove after the beat-up, red Toyota which he presumed belonged to Cara.

When Bobby saw them pull up at the house, he stopped a few houses back and watched them go inside. After waiting a few seconds, he pulled up to the curb in front of the house and waited. This revenge would definitely be sweet.

After ten minutes of listening to some crap on the radio and nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Bobby shut off the car and headed for the house. Going inside and up the stairs, he tried to remain as quiet as he could, although he figured the two lovebirds would be too busy with each other to notice any sound he made. Bobby fast approached Jack's door and he snickered when he heard the moans and other fun sounds coming from the other side. Composing himself, he put his hand on the door knob and pushed the door open.

The door banged open and startled the two in the bed. Jack and Cara sprang apart, both breathing heavily. Cara covered herself up quickly when she saw Bobby standing there. Jack's eyes widened and just stared, not believing that Bobby was there and that he had come in at that exact moment. But when Bobby raised his eye-brows at him, realization washed over Jack and a look of horror crossed over his features. He seemed to know what was coming. He silently pleaded with his eyes, begging Bobby to just walk out. But he knew that was not going to happen.

Bobby put one hand on his hip and leaned to the side, an annoyed and hurt expression on his face. "Jack, honey," he said with a slight lisp, "you promised you wouldn't sleep with girls anymore." And if that wasn't enough, Bobby pouted. Bobby, his brother, _pouted. _

Cara looked absolutely embarrassed and terrified and quickly sprung up, grabbed her clothes and left, apologizing as she did. Jack blinked for a few seconds at his grinning older brother and something inside him snapped. Screw keeping his cool and not letting Bobby get the better of him, he was beyond pissed off. Realizing he couldn't go anywhere because of his lack of clothing, he just glared at his brother. As Bobby left the room, he screamed a threat so loud the neighbours probably heard,

"BOBBY I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

…

**A/N: **All right, so there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think and if you think the prank wars one-shot thing is a good idea. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
